Don't Forget about Me
by Making it Shine
Summary: My first fanfic!:) Sometimes even your past can come up and change your future/or 16 year old Jade goes to rehab for multiple reasons, leaving behind her friends, 2 year old daughter, and her beloved boyfriend, Beck. But what happens when she returns after a whole year?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! My name is Mina, and this is my first fanfic and I am now doing this because my friend, Bade4Alwayz, writes stories on here and I've wanted to write some for quiet some time. So, I'll give it a try. So uh, I hope you all enjoy this:)**

* * *

_"Mama mama!" Little Amy cried as she ran up to her mom, Jade West._

_"Shh, everything is gonna be ok honey, mama just has to go away for a while." Jade said. As she said this, tears ran down her eyes._

_"Noooo." Little Amy cried hugging her mom. Jade stood up, how did it turn out like this? Her life was falling apart. She's 16 with a two year old daughter, and now she has to leave that two year old._

_Jade turned around to her boyfriend, Beck._

_"I don't think I can do it." Jade said, sniffling._

_"You know I love you Jade, but you have to get help." Beck, the 17 year old father of Amy, said._

_Now, Beck loved his girlfriend and his daughter. But Jade needed mental help. All of this drinking, drugs, having sex with other guys, and trying to kill herself, it just had to stop. And that's why Jade's mom decided to send her away to a rehab center, out of this state of course. How could Jade get help if she was still close to all of her problems?_

_Jade nodded and turned to her baby once again._

_"Mama will be back someday, I promise, ok?" The baby girl nodded her head and Jade stood up._

_"Goodbye Beck, I love you. Don't forget about me." Jade said, kissing Beck on the lips. When they pulled apart Beck wrapped his arms around Jade._

_"I love you too Jade, and I won't forget Jade, I promise." And with that, Jade got into the car with her mom and drove off to the airport, leaving behind the ones she loved the most._


	2. Who is Amy's Mom?

**Hi everyone:) I know I haven't updated in a while, but everything has just been crazy. I'll**** try to update more often now but no promises. Anyway, enjoy:)**

* * *

_One Year Later..._

**Beck's Pov:**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Be-_

I shut my alarm off and groaned. Time for another day of school. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom. When I walked out I heard the oh so recognizable voice.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Shouted at little girl. My little girl. I walked over to my almost three year old daughter.

"Morning Sunshine." I said, picking her up from her playpen. I sat her in her highchair and fed her. Know I know what your thinking, a college boy knocked up some girl. But, that's so not the case. I am actually in high school. Junior year to be exact. And well, as for my daughters mom. I try not to think about that to much. Anyway, I picked up Amy from the highchair and got her dressed. I set her back down in her playpen while I got ready for school.

"Daddy, daddy! Don't weez!" Amy cried out. I shook my head as I picked her up again.

"Don't worry sweetie. Daddy's not ever gonna leave you, I promise." I said and she smiled. I looked at her face. Shimmering blue eyes, dimples, and full lips, just like her mother.

"Let's go baby." I said, getting Amy into the car seat and setting off.

* * *

"Heyyy Beck."

"Sup Beck."

"Hi Hi Beck."

"Hello Beck." My friends Tori, Andre, Cat, and Robbie greeted me.

"Hey guys." I said. I turned to Tori and kissed her. Tori and I had been dating for about six months.

"So, how's Amy been? I haven't seen her in a while." Cat asked.

"She's good. She really doesn't like it when I take her to the daycare though. She hates it when I have to leave her." I told Cat, who by the way, knows why Amy hates it. Cat nodded, understanding.

"Hey, isn't Amy's birthday coming up soon?" Andre asked. I nodded.

"Yep. Tomorrow actually."

"So how old will she be?" Robbie asked.

"Three."

"Wow. Has it really been that long?" Cat asked. I started getting slightly uncomfortable.

"Uh, maybe we should head to class." I said, taking Tori's hand and walking into Sikowitz's class.

**Cat's Pov:**

I sighed as I watched Beck and Tori walk into Sikowitz's class.

"When do you guys think she'll come back?" I asked Andre and Robbie. Robbie shrugged as Andre shook his head.

"I don't know if she's coming back at all lil red." He said, patting my head.

"But she has to, she has to return!" I said frowning. The bell rang and Andre walked off to class. I sighed sadly, tears coming to my eyes.

"Don't worry Cat, she'll be back." Robbie said, rubbing my shoulder.

"I hope so. And not just for our sake, but for Beck's too." I said, walking off with Robbie to class.

**Beck's Pov:**

The last bell of the day rung and we all went to our lockers.

"Hey Beck." Tori said, coming up to my, pecking my cheek.

"Hey." I smiled closing my locker.

"So...I was wondering if I could come home with you today." She said. I sighed, hanging my head.

"I-I really don't know Tor-"

"Please Beck, please. I've barely got to know Amy. I would really like to get to know her more." Tori said, batting her eyelashes. I really didn't think it was a good idea for Tori to come. I mean, Tori has met Amy, but Tori came her about seven months ago. She doesn't know a lot about my past. All she knows is that I'm a single father in high school who doesn't like to talk about the past.

"Tori, I really don't think it's the best idea." I said. Tori sighed deeply.

"Please." She tried again, pouting.

"Fine, fine." I said, giving up.

"Yay!" She squealed, pecking my lips.

"Well come on then, let's go get our-I mean your daughter." Tori said pulling me to the parking lot.

**Tori's Pov:**

I couldn't believe that I get to see Amy again! I love that little girl. She has ghostly white skin, Beck black hair, and amazing blue eyes. I climbed into Beck's truck. I bit my lip. I really wanted to know about Amy's real mom. I like to think of Amy of kind of my own daughter. But, I am curious about her real mom, and how she even got pregnant. Was Beck in a relationship or was it just a one-night stand kind of thing. And I would just plain out ask these questions but I can't. Beck is really uncomfortable about that subject. He never wants to talk about Amy's mom, and I don't see why. I notice that Cat sometimes brings it up, so maybe Beck and Amy's mom did date. I always wonder where in the world Amy's mom even is.

We pulled up into the parking lot of the daycare and I leaped out of the truck. I walked in with Beck and the lady at the front desk went to get Amy.

"Now you know what to do Tori." Beck simply said. I nodded. The first time Beck introduced my to Amy, he told me straight forward. No saying I'm her mom, no talking about how it's just them two, and ABSOULUTLY no talking about her mom.

The lady came back into the front room with Amy holding her hand.

"Daddy!" Amy shouted, running to Beck. He picked her up and twirled her around.

"Hey baby, did you miss me?" He asked, and she nodded eagerly.

"Hi Amy." I said sweetly.

"Hewo Towi." She said, and I sighed happily.

"How about we go home?" Beck asked Amy, and she nodded.

* * *

I was about an hour after we got to the rv and Beck decided to cook.

"I'm gonna get stuff from my parent's kitchen. I'll be back." He said, leaving me alone with Amy.

I sat on the floor with her as she played with her toys. _Might as well do this while Beck is out._

"So, how was your day?" I asked the little cutie.

"Good. I pwayed with da toys and had cookies." Amy said, flipping her long black hair behind her back.

"Um, so...do you remember your mommy?" I asked, beating around the bush. Amy's big blues eyes snapped up to me.

"Yes, I wemember mommy."

"So, what did she look like?" I asked.

"Mommy was bery pretty. She habs long brown hair with red in it. And she hab skin wike mines and eyes wike mine. I miss mommy." Amy said, sighing and looking down.

"Where is your mommy?" I asked. Who knew I could get answers from a two year old?

"Daddy says mommy went bye-bye. To a pwace dat helps her." Amy said. I raised my eyebrow. I place that helps teens?

"Oh, why did she have to go?" I asked.

"Daddy says dat mommy is sick. Dat mommy's brain is sick, and dat she needs help." Amy said. My eyes widened. Was Amy's mom in a-

my thoughts were interrupted by the rv door opening.

"So, what are you guys chatting about?" Beck asked.

"Just... how her day went." I said, smiling innocently.

"We were also tawking about m-"

"My day. We were also taking about my day." I said, saving my skin. Beck nooded went to start cooking.

"Now, you can't tell your daddy about what we were talking about, ok?" I asked her. She nodded and giggled. I sighed happily. But then I frowned. How is Amy's real mom?

* * *

So that was the first actual chapter! How did you all like it? I'll try to update soon. Please review:)


	3. The Big Birthday Surprise

**Hi peoples! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been pretty busy. Anyway, I hope you like it:)**

* * *

**Beck's Pov:**

I woke up and heard quiet little giggling. I smirked and rolled out of bed. I walked over to the playpen and picked Amy up.

"Good morning pumpkin, do you know what day it is?" I asked her. She nodded her head quickly smiling widely.

"Really? What day is it?"

"Today is mines burfday." Amy said in that adorable little voice of hers. I smiled crookedly at her.

"That's right baby girl! Today is your birthday! How old are you today?"

"I...three." She said, holding up three fingers. It was incredible how smart she was at such a young age.

"Good job baby girl! Now daddy has to get ready for school. But I promise, once I'm done at school, we'll have your birthday party." I told her, putting her down on the ground.

"Ok daddy." I smiled once more and started to get ready for school. Once I was ready I picked up Amy and walked into my parent's house. Today she was going to stay with my parents.

"Morning Beck. Hi there my little sweetie." My mom greeted me when I walked in.

"Nona, Nona! It my burfday today!" Amy shouted happily. My mom chuckled.

"I know it is sweetie. That's why you're gonna stay with Nona and Papi today." She said, taking Amy into her arms.

"Ok, I'll see you guys later. I love you Amy." I said, giving my baby girl a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll miss you daddy." She said sweetly. I chuckled.

"I'll miss you to baby." I said, walking out of the house and into my truck.

* * *

"Hey Beck." Tori said, coming up to my locker and kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey." I smiled. Andre, Robbie, and Cat soon caught up.

"Morning Beck!" Cat said smiling widely.

"Morning."

"So, are you still having the birthday party for Amy?" Andre asked.

"Yep right after school. Are you guys still coming?" I asked, starting to gather things from my locker.

"Of course! I can't wait to see the precious little Amy again!" Cat squealed.

"I'll be there." Andre said.

"Meet too!" Robbie added."

"And of course I'll be there, I mean, I love Amy so much!" Tori cooed. I smirked.

"Well I'm sure Amy will be very happy to see all of you. She's with my mom and dad today since it's her birthday, so we can go right after school." I said. I shut my locker as we all made our way to class.

* * *

"Hehe I'm so so so so so so sooooo excited!" Cat said as we all walked to our lockers at the end of the day.

"Yeah I haven't seen that lil angel in forever." Andre added, going to his locker. I sighed deeply. Tori then came up to me, holding her bag.

"You ready to go?" Tori asked, smiling brightly. I shut my locker and nodded.

"I'll see you all in a little bit." I said to the rest of the gang. I grabbed Tori's hand as we walked out to my truck.

**Tori's Pov:**

"I can't wait to see Amy again!" I squealed.

"But you saw her just yesterday." Beck chuckled.

"I know, I know. She's just so special! Those adorable little dimples, your black hair, amazing creamy white skin, and those beautiful blue eyes." I said, describing her. I noticed that Beck bit his lip and gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. I bit my lips also.

"Beck, I...I know you don't really like me asking about this but...could you tell me just a little bit about Amy's mom?" I asked. Beck's grip tightened even more until his knuckles became white.

"Tori I told you before I-"

"Don't like to talk about it, and to never ask, I know. But, I just have to. So please Beck. Tell me." I begged. He sighed.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, what was she like. Like was she your girlfriend or just like a one-night stand thing?"

"She was my girlfriend." He answered quickly.

"How long?"

"Why does it matter?" He snapped.

"Well I was just wondering."

"Longer than you and I have dated." He said, starring straight ahead at the road. I decided to end my questions there. It was clear that he was very uncomfortable talking about this. But I know someone who would love to tell me loads about Amy's mom.

* * *

We pulled up into Beck's drive way and sat there until Andre, Robbie, and Cat all arrived in Andre's car. We got out and Cat ran to us.

"You ready to see Amy?" Beck asked Cat. She nodded eagerly.

"Well let's go." He said, and we all made our way to Beck's parent's house.

**Cat's Pov:**

We all walked quickly to Beck's parent's front door. I knocked loudly on it until Beck's mom opened the door.

"Hi , where's Amy?" I asked quickly.

"Hi Cat, and she's in the kitchen." I quickly made my way into the kitchen when I gasped. There she was, the perfect angel, just sitting in her highchair.

"Hi hi Amy!" I squealed. She snapped her head to me quickly and squealed back.

"Aunty Cat!"

"Hi honey, have you missed me?" I asked, pulling her out of the highchair and onto my hip. She nodded quickly.

"Hi baby girl." Beck said, coming into the kitchen. Andre, Robbie, and Tori followed close behind.

"Daddy!" She shouted, holding out her arms for him to take her. I handed her over to him.

"I missed you all day daddy." She said.

"Awweee." Tori and I cooed. Beck kissed her cheek.

"I missed you to sweetie. But now I'm here and it's time to start your party!" Beck said happily. We all cheered as the party began.

* * *

After about an hour or two of singing, opening presents, taking pictures, and eating cake, we all made our way into the huge living room. I sat down on the couch, watching Amy play with her toys. Tori suddenly sat down next to me.

"Heyy Cat, are you enjoying the party?"

"Yes! Ah I just love Amy so much." I said happily. Tori looked around and then came a little closer to me.

"Well, could I talk to you about something?" She asked.

"Sure, let's go out on the deck!" I said. We both got up and walked out the sliding glass door onto the deck. We sat on some chairs and got cozy.

"Ok well, I wanted to ask you...about... a person." She said slowly.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Amy's mom." Tori said. I bit my lip. Beck didn't really like talking about this. But since he's not anywhere close.

"Ok." I agreed.

"Well. What was she like? Was she apart of our group of friends, or just Beck's girlfriend?"

"Amy's mom was apart of our group, a huge part. She was my bff. I knew her since kindergarden. And she was Beck girlfriend too."

"Well, how long where Beck and Amy's mom together?"

"Ever." I said simply and Tori got a confused look. I sighed.

"Well look. I met Beck and Amy's mom in kindergarden, but Beck's parents had know Jade's parents, and he was there when she was born. Since then they were always best friends. They were inseparable. But when Beck was eleven, he asked out Amy's mom, and she said yes. Then, they were together." I said simply. Tori nodded, now understanding.

"So, why did Beck and Amy's mom break-up?" Tori asked. I bit my lip. How could I tell her that they didn't necessarily _break-up_?

"Well-" Just as I was about to say something, I heard a 'oh my god' from inside. Tori and I both rushed into the door. My mouth dropped to the floor.

**Beck's Pov:**

I walked into the living room where Andre and Robbie were talking, and my mom and dad were watching Amy play on the floor.

"Where's Tori and Cat?"

"Out on the deck talking." Robbie said. I nodded and squatted down, talking to Amy. Just as I did that the front door quickly opened. I stood up, looking to see who else was here. Maybe the sliding glass door got locked and Cat and Tori went to the front door.

"Oh my God." I gasped.

* * *

**How was that? I know it was a pretty long chapter, so I hope you all liked it! Please review!**


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated in forever. My laptop screen got cracked and I had to send it to get fixed. Anyway, please enjoy:)**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_**Beck-"Out on the deck talking." Robbie said. I nodded and squatted down, talking to Amy. Just as I did that the front door quickly opened. I stood up, looking to see who else was here. Maybe the sliding glass door got locked and Cat and Tori went to the front door.**_

**_"Oh my God." I gasped_.**

* * *

**Cat's Pov: **

My mouth dropped open and my eyes were bulging out of my skull.

"Hey KittyCat." Jade said, smiling wide. I screamed as loud as I possibly could. I ran up to my best friend, squeezing her tightly.

"Omg Jade, you're back!" I shouted, jumping while still hugging her. She chuckled.

"Yep KittyCat, and I'm here to stay!" I just couldn't believe it. Our Jade has returned.

**Andre's Pov:**

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was...Jade. I pried Cat from Jade and gave Jade a tight hug.

"I can't believe you're back!" I said, pulling back slightly, taking in her appearance.

"I can't believe it either, I'm just so happy Andre! I've missed you all!" She said, hugging me again.

**Robbie's Pov:**

After Cat and Andre got their little talk from Jade, I came up to her next. We hugged and I smiled brightly.

"Good to have you back Jade."

"Good to be back Robbie." Jade mumbled into my shoulder.

**Bonnie's(Beck's mom)Pov:**

After Robbie let Jade go, I slowly walked up to her.

"Oh darling." I said, tears filling my eyes. She ran up to me, hugging me tight.

"I missed you so much mom." She cried. She's always called me mom ever since she and Beck started dating for real.

"Oh Jade, we've all missed you so much. We're so happy you're back." I said, the tears now pouring down my eyes. I pulled back, wiping my eyes.

"Now, I think there's two more people who would be the happiest to see you." I said, smiling. Jade smiled widely turning around.

**Beck's Pov:**

I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be, could it. It was..._**Jadelyn August West.**_

I was lost in my thoughts until I heard the most familiar voice.

"Hi Beck." At the moment, I knew everything would change.

**Jade's Pov:**

"Hi Beck." I said, slowly walking up to my one true love. His eyes snapped up to me.

"J-J-Jade." He said faintly. I quickly nodded, tears pouring from my eyes. We ran up to each other, latching on.

"Oh my god, I-I can believe it." I heard Beck say into my shoulder.

"I know Beck, I can't either. I-I missed you so much. So so much." I cried into his neck. I kissed his neck and I felt him shiver. I pulled back and chuckled, looking into his eyes. I felt a tug on my dress and I looked down to see my princess.

"Oh baby!" I shouted, picking Amy up.

"Mama! I miss you." She said, laying her head on my chest. My breath was taken away.

"Don't worry my little love bug, Mama's gonna stay with you, for good."

"Yay!" She shouted, and giggled.

**Tori's Pov:**

I looked around and watched as everyone hugged this girl. Apparently her name was Jade. Maybe she was just a friend that was invited that came late. That was what I thought, until she walked up to Beck. Or shall I say ran up to him, latching onto him. I heard them murmuring and I watched Amy tug on this _Jade_ girl. She picked Amy up and I wrinkled my brows together.

"Mama! I miss you." Amy said. My mouth dropped open.

I learned a few things that day.

1. Amy's mom's name is Jade

2. Jade was gone for a while

and 3. Everything was about to change...


	5. Everything Has Changed

**Hi! I read through the reviews and I just want to say thank you to all of those who review! Your comments mean a lot to me, and you guys are so sweet! Shout-outs to: BadeFan4ever22, Markrod10, and SofiePofie! Ok, please enjoy:)**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_**Tori-**_

_**I learned a few things that day.**_

_**1. Amy's mom's name is Jade**_

_**2. Jade was gone for a while**_

**_and 3. Everything was about to change_...**

* * *

**Beck's Pov:**

"Wow, you all look great, you really do." Jade said. We were all in a spread out bunch close to Jade. I just couldn't stop staring at her. She was holding Amy on her hips and I couldn't remember the last time I had seen Jade like this. My heart swears by her but my eyes don't believe what I'm seeing. I was in a total trance. That was until

"Um..." I heard a voice say from beside me. We all looked to see Tori walking up to all of us.

"Beck, who's this?" Tori, asked, looking Jade up and down with a slight anger in her eyes.

"Oh uh, Tori this is Jade, Amy's mom. Jade this is Tori..." I trailed off. I didn't want to finish that sentence.

"Well hi Tori. I know we haven't met but, I guess you've met Mine and Beck's daughter." Jade said. I swear I could hear a hint of jealousy in there.

"Yes well, ever since Beck and I started dating, I've helped him take care of Amy." Tori said smugly, crossing her arms under her chest. Jade slowly looked to me.

"You-you guys are-" She started.

"-Yep, dating. As in boyfriend, girlfriend." Tori finished.

**Jade's Pov:**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Stay cool Jade, you know what the doctors told you. I can't believe that Beck was dating someone! And, this girl is a total bitch. I mean, I guess you could say I'm a bitch, but that's for a whole other reason. This girl seemed so snotty and stuck up. The kind of girl I thought Beck didn't like.

I slowly nodded.

"Oh well, I think I'll just...unpack now." I said. I put Amy back down on the ground and walked up the stairs and into the guest bedroom that Bonnie let me stay in.

**Beck's Pov:**

"Well, that was...interesting." My mom said. "I think I'll start dinner." And with that, she walked into the kitchen.

"So." Andre said, trying to break the tension.

"Soooo..." Cat said, trailing off. Her eyes darted up toward the stairs. I looked to where she was looking and watched Jade walk back down the stairs.

"So, how's life been for you guys?" Jade asked the rest of the gang. We eventually all sat down and couches and chairs, just chatting away.

"-And then my brother got his hand glued to his face." Cat finished telling another weird story about her brother.

"Wow Cat, I almost forgot how incredibly stupid your brother is." Jade said, smiling a bit. She was in the middle of a couch, with Cat to the right of her, and Andre to the left. Robbie was sitting on a chair, and Tori and I were sitting on a love seat.

"So Jade, are you planning to go back to school?" Andre asked. We all looked at Jade for her answer.

"Well, I don't really know. I mean, I just got back, and I want to spend time with my family and stuff. With Amy and the Olivers." Jade said. Andre nodded, understanding.

"But Jadey, you have to come back to school! Sikowitz would love to see you!" Cat said, smiling. Jade chuckled a bit.

"I do miss that weird teacher. He looked like a hobo, but taught us well." Jade said, a slight distant look in her eyes.

"Then are you gonna come back to t school then?" Cat asked, excitedly.

"I don't know, Cat. I do want to go back to school, but who's going to take care of Amy?"

"I drop her off a daycare every day Jade. How do you think I can go to school?" I said, reminding her that I too, still go to school.

"Right." She said, as if it were a dumb question to ask. But it wasn't. Nothing Jade says is ever dumb or stupid.

"Well, will you come back to school?" Robbie asked. Jade bit her lip.

"I-I guess so." She said.

"YAY, it'll be just like old times!" Cat shouted, hugging Jade tight.

* * *

It was about an hour after dinner, and everyone had went home.

"Hey mom, you need help with those?" I asked, coming into the kitchen. My mom was washing up the dishes.

"No no sweetie, I've got this." She said calmly.

"So, did you think Amy had a good birthday?" My mom said. She finished with the dishes and sat down at the table. I then sat down next to her.

"I'd say yes. Especially after that huge surprise." I said. My mom nodded smiling.

"I just can't believe it Beck. Jade is finally back." She said, smiling happily.

"I know, I really can't grasp that. It's just..." I trailed off. My heart started quickening a bit.

"I know Beck, I understand. But you know, it's not going to be easy now." My mom lectured.

"When was life ever easy?" I questioned.

"I know Beck, but I'm saying, it's going to be a whole crap loud harder now. Jade's back in our lives. And, honey, you know what that means." She said. I nodded, knowing exactly what it meant.

"Mom I-I really...I just don't know how I'm going to do this." I say. I can feel the tears start to well up in my eyes. And I guess it's noticeable because my mom said,

"Don't start that Beck. Or I'm gonna start that too." She said, tears coming to her eyes as well. She wipes the tears away from her eyes.

"But Mom, this is Jade we're talking about. You know what effect she has on me." I said, now wiping my own tears.

"I know Beck. That's why I said it's going to be a lot harder. But for now, just try to get some rest." And with that, she stood up, kissed my forehead, and walked up stairs to go to sleep with my dad.

I took a deep breath and walked up the stairs. knocked on a door.

"Come in." Said a voice from inside. I walked into the room.

"Hi Jade." I said, walking over to her. She was now in her pajamas, her long and wavy brunette hair coming down passed her shoulders.

"Hey Beck." She said.

"So." I said, looking around.

"Soo..." She trailed off. Talk about déjà vu. We looked into each others eyes and I pulled her into a tight hug. I put my nose in her hair, breathing in that amazing ocean breeze smell. I felt her rest her head on my shoulder.

"I missed you Beck." She said quietly. I pulled after from her, looking into her eyes. Her beautiful, shimmering blue eyes.

"I missed you too Jade." Then, the unspeakable happened. We brought our lips to each others softly at first. Then I leaned into the kiss more. More and more passion filled. All the feelings that I had bottled up for a year, went straight into that kiss. We pulled apart, gasping for air.

"I-I gotta go." I said quickly, leaving her room and quickly walking to the rv.

**Jade's Pov:**

We pulled apart, trying to catch our breaths.

"I-I gotta go." Beck said quickly, leaving the room. I smiled and touched my lips. I haven't had a kiss like that for a while.

**Beck's Pov:**

I was on my bed that night, thinking about what Cat said earlier, about everything being just like old times. I realized that Cat was wrong. Nothing will be like before. Everything has changed...

* * *

**You like a-dah chapter, no?**


	6. Into Our Fate

**Hello fellow readers! I'm sorry for the long wait, I've actually been working on my second fanfic story! If you are a fan of children of the corn, or a fan of Ruth and Malachi from children of the corn, then check out my new story 'In The End'! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_**Beck-I was on my bed that night, thinking about what Cat said earlier, about everything being just like old times. I realized that Cat was wrong. Nothing will be like before. Everything has changed...**_

* * *

**Jade's Pov:**

"Mama!" Amy cried, clinging to me. I tried my hardest not to cry myself.

"Please Amy, mama's has to go, but I promise, I'm coming back." I said, desperately trying to get the crying three year old off from my leg.

"Noo mama stayyyyyyy." Amy cried more.

"Amy, come with your Nona!" Bonnie said, trying to pull Amy from my leg.

"No, me go wit Mama!" Amy whaled out some more.

"Come on Jade, we're gonna be late!" Cat said, eagerly.

"Can you not see that I have a three year old attached to my leg?" I snapped.

"I gotta go, see you guys there." Andre said, walking out of the Oliver's house.

"Amy, please let go baby, I'll see you later, I promise." I said to my screaming daughter. She just wouldn't let up though.

"Amy!" Bonnie shouted, pulling on Amy's waist.

"Jade!" Cat shouted again.

"Cat we have to go." Robbie said. Everyone was talking all at once, all so loud and annoying.

"SHUT UP!" I finally shouted. Everyone went silent. Amy looked up at me with those big blue eyes, now shinning with tears. Her bottom lip quivered and I immediately regretted shouting. I sighed, finally getting Amy to let go. I picked her up, sitting her on my hip.

"Now baby, Mama has to go back to school. But I PROMISE, I will come back today." I said, wiping Amy's tears that ran down her cheeks.

"You pomiss." Amy said.

"I promise. But for now, just stay with Nona, ok?" Amy nodded her head and I leaned down, putting her on the ground.

"Ok, I'll see you guys later, bye Bonnie." I said.

"Bye, good luck at school." Bonnie called out as I walked out the door, Robbie and Cat following behind.

"What was that?" Beck asked, just as I walked out the front door. I jumped a bit.

Beck's Pov:

"There they are." I said. I was sitting in my truck, Tori in the passenger seat.

"Why did we have to wait for Jade to come out again?" Tori asked.

"I wanted to make sure she could leave the house. Amy probably threw a fit." I said, knowing how much Amy hated when I had to leave her. But Jade leaving her is probably ten times worse.

"I still don't see why we had to stay." Tori said, rolling her eyes. I sighed, starting up my truck.

**Jade's Pov:**

We all pulled up in the front of the school. I pulled the key out of my car, hearing a knock on my window. It was Andre. I opened the car door.

"You read snow white?" Andre asked. I shook my head.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess." I stepped out of my car, shutting the door. The rest of the gang, and Tori, were all standing by my car.

"Let's go Jadey!" Cat said happily. I glanced at Beck, realizing he was staring at me. I also saw that Tori was glaring daggers at me.

"Ok." I said. I walked up to me, and grabbed his hand, smirking slightly. Tori's mouth dropped down to the ground, although no one dared to say anything.

"I'm ready." I said, smiling up at Beck.

**Beck's Pov:**

She grabbed my hand. No one dared to say a word.

"I'm ready." Jade said. She looked up at me, and smiled. At that moment, I swallowed hard, taking a breath. My hand started to get sweaty as I looked at her.

"then let's go." I finally got some words out. The rest of the gang actually went before us, Tori glancing back at Jade and I. The gang walked into school first, Cat basically dragging Tori in with her. Jade and I just stood at the entrance, not touching the door one bit.

"Are you really ready Jade?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I-I don't know." I could tell she was close to crying. I squeezed her hand. I looked down at her, turning her body to mine.

"Hey-" I said, lifting her chin.

"-You can do this. You're back, and you're better. Show Hollywood Arts what it's been missing." I smiling, giving her a pep talk. She nodded.

"I'm ready." She said, confidently. I squeezed her hand again and smiling. We then looked at the door again. At the same time we pushed both the doors open with our free hands, walking into our fate...

* * *

**Do you like? I'm sorry again for not updating for a while. I'll really try to update more often. Bye for now!**


	7. Tori's Suspicion

**Hi fanfic people! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, you can thank my profession of being a procrastinator. Anyway thanks for the great reviews, they really mean a lot to me:) So, that being said, please enjoy!**

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

**_Beck-"I'm ready." She said, confidently. I squeezed her hand again and smiling. We then looked at the door again. At the same time we pushed both the doors open with our free hands, walking into our fate..._**

* * *

**Tori's Pov:**

I huffed as I walked into school. What did Beck have to say to Jade that the rest of us couldn't hear? I shook my head, opening my locker. Beck is dating me, he loves me, not Jade. I smiled smugly at that thought. That is until the front doors to the school opened, to show Beck and Jade walking into the school...HOLDING HANDS! My eyes bugged out of my head. .Fuck!

I heard people gasping, in shock just as much as I was. But they were whispering too.

"Oh wow, it's Jade."

"Jade's back? I thought she'd never return."

"Look dude, it's Jade West."

"What's Jade West doing here, and with Beck?"

All the voices of the students. All the words they were saying. I could barely take it.

**Beck's Pov:**

As soon as we walked through the doors, all eyes were on us. I saw all their faces. The shocked, glaring, and even smirking faces of the rest of the students. I took a deep breathe. This reaction was kind of expected.

"Is that Jade West?!"

"Jade is back?"

"Oh my...it's Jade!"

"Dude, it's Jade West. And she's with Oliver."

I heard lots of the comments, and since Jade squeezed my hand, I knew she had heard them too. Jade and I walked into the Lane's office.

"Jade West. It's so great to have you back." Lane said, getting up from his chair. He walked over to Jade, giving her a hug. I her Jade chuckling.

"It's good to be back Lane, it really is." Jade said, pulling away.

"Well, I actually have some nice things for you. The first thing is that, even after a whole year, we kept your old locker completely untouched, just for you. You know, we always hoped you'd come back. The second thing is, I made your schedule so that most of your classes are with Beck, and all of your classes have a least one of your friends in it." Lane said, handing Jade her new schedule.

"This is so great, thanks Lane!" Jade said, actually smiling. I smiled, looking at the ground for a moment. Jade's joy always brought a smile to my face.

"Haha, well go on, classes are gonna start soon." Lane said. We walked out of his office.

"Can you believe this Beck? It's so...nice. It's nice to be back." Jade said, looking at me. I looked into her eyes, her beautiful deep blue eyes.

"Uh yeah. Yeah, it really is Jade." I smiled.

**Jade's Pov:**

I felt my cheeks grew red as Beck looked into my eyes.

"Uh yeah. Yeah, it really is Jade." Beck said, finally snapping out of it. I suppressed a smile as I walked over to my locker. I took a deep breath, looking at it. It was red, but covered in scissors, just how I left it. I turned the lock, putting in the code. My locker popped open, and I smiled knowing that even now I still remembered the combination. I opened my locker, seeing some of the things that I never took out. There was only a few things, pictures. I looked at them.

The first one was of my freshmen year. It was a picture of me and Cat. Cat had brown shoulder length hair at the time, and I had long brunette hair. I mean, I still do, but it's a little darker, but now much. Cat had her arms wrapped around my shoulders and she was smiling all big. I was wearing my signature smirk.

I looked down and saw another picture. I was a picture of me, Cat, Beck, Andre, and Robbie. It was a few months before our freshmen year. We were at the school orientation. We all had our arms around each other's shoulder, smiling and standing on the front steps of HA.

The third picture was a picture Beck took of me. It was at Venice beach. I was wearing a black and white stripped bikini and I was holding a crab in my hands and Cat's head was on my shoulder, looking down at the crab with a shocked expression. I chuckled at that one, remembering that after the picture was taken. I chased Beck around with the crab.

I looked down again to see the fourth, and last picture in my locker. I bit my lip, looking at it. It was a picture of Beck and I in our sophomore year. Cat had taken the picture when we all went to the park. It was at night and in the picture Beck and I were holding hands, kissing.

I looked away from the picture, putting books and thing in my locker.

**Beck's Pov:**

I opened my locker, being greeted to the everyday nice things in there, such as the pictures. I looked inside, smiling at the first picture.

It was a picture of me standing in a park with Amy on my shoulders.

The second picture was of Tori kissing my cheek. I sighed as I looked down at the last picture. It was a picture my mom had taken when I was 6...and Jade was 5. We were holding hands standing on the front porch of Jade's house. We were both smiling big at the camera. I smiled, remembering that day.

"Hey sweetie." Tori said, walking up to me.

"Uh hey Tor." I said, shutting my locker.

"So...what was that?"

"What was what?" I asked, confused.

"What was you and Jade walking into school holding hands." Tori said, not beating around the bush. I sighed.

"I was just walking her in." I said simply. Tori crossed her arms.

"She knows how to walk Beck."

"Tori, Jade went to school here the last time she was here. And, I was just-"

"Just what, escorting her? While holding her hand?" Tori snapped. I rolled my eyes. And I always thought Jade was the jealous one.

"Tori, I was just helping Jade. There's some things that she needs help with."

"Like a relationship." Tori spat. I sighed, giving up. I walked away, going to class.

**Cat's Pov:**

"Hey Cat." Tori said, walking up to me.

"Oh hi Tori, what's up?" I asked. We were in costume design class.

"So...do you know what's up with Beck and Jade?" Tori asked. I looked over at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Tori gave me a slight glare.

"You mean you _didn't_ see them walking in together, **holding hands**?" Tori snapped.

"Uh..." I trailed off. I did see Beck and Jade walk in...but how could anyone explain it to Tori?

"Uh what? Huh? Why is Jade so...clingy on Beck?" Tori demanded an answer.

"Um Tori...it's...complicated. You see, Beck and Jade...they have this...bond. And, it's a strong bond. They-they, they just are..." Inseparable, connected, joined for life. Yeah, couldn't say any of those.

"Are what Cat?" Tori demanded again. Thankfully, I was saved by the bell.

"Well, see you later Tori!" I said, quickly running out of the room.

**Tori's Pov:**

I huffed as Cat ran out of class as soon as the bell rang. Why couldn't she just tell me what was going on with Beck and Jade? It's not like they're in love or anything. I mean, sure they might have been in love _before_, but, now I'm here, and Beck loves me. I smiled remembering that I'm Beck's girlfriend, not Jade. I walked out of class and to my locker. I opened my locker, as two girls walked over to their lockers.

"Hey, did you see that Jade West is back?" The first girl said.

"Yeah. And I saw she was holding hands with Beck." The second girl sneered.

"Omg yes! I can't believe that slut. I mean, first she seduces Beck and has his baby, and then she totally abandons them, only to come back a year later thinking she can just go on with the life she left? I bet she went to some foreign country and screwed around with a bunch of sorry asses."

"I know right! Pour Beck. He has to deal with having that whore around again." The girl sighed. The other girl then chuckled.

"All we can hope for is that Jade will run her slutty little self back out of L.A. soon."

The girls then walked off. I raised my left eyebrow. Jade abandoned Beck and Amy? How could she?! Those girls were right about Jade. And, I don't know what was going on around here, but I was going to find out. I didn't know why Jade decided to come back, but I wasn't going to let her take my friends, Amy, and especially Beck.


	8. Jealousy?

**Ok, well... I don't know what to say. I had a pretty bad writers block for a while. Like, I even looked at the computer screen for a while, but nothing came to me. But, thankfully that is over and I am re-inspired! You can thank lots of songs and thinking:)So, finally, please enjoy!**

* * *

**_Last time: _**

**_Tori- I didn't know why Jade decided to come back, but I wasn't going to let her take my friends, Amy, and especially Beck._**

* * *

**Jade's Pov:**

I walked into the Oliver's house after school.

"Mommy!" Amy shouted, running up to me and latching onto my leg.

"Hi baby girl! I told her I'd come back." I said smiling. I detached Amy from my leg and picked her up, putting her on my hip.

"Hey Jade. How was the first day of HA?" Bonnie asked, walking into the living room.

"It was... ok." I said. I didn't have the best memories of HA, especially after I had got pregnant.

"Well that's nice...I think. I'm gonna finish making dinner." She said, moving back into the kitchen. The front door opened, and in walked Beck...and Tori.

"Daddy!" Amy shouted. Beck smiled.

"Hey angel." He said. I handed Amy to Beck. Amy smiled and started touching his face. He smiled again, kissing her forehead. I crossed my arms under my chest, tilting my head and suppressed a smile.

"I love you." Beck said to Amy. I glanced at Tori and noticed that she was glaring hard at me.

"I love Amy too. We do all sorts of things together all the time. We watch movies, play games, go to the park. I'm like her mom." Tori said, smirking. I glared at her.

"Well, her second mom." Tori added. I bit the inside of my cheek and huffed.

"Well I'm gonna take Amy upstairs for a little while." I said, grabbing Amy from Beck and rushing up the stairs.

**Beck's Pov:**

"I love Amy too. We do all sorts of things together all the time. We watch movies, play games, go to the park. I'm like her mom." Tori said. I looked at her and saw her smirking. I quickly looked to Jade and saw her glaring, raising her eyebrow slightly.

"Well, her second mom." Tori just added on fuel to the starting fire. My mouth almost fell open. I saw Jade huff and she quickly took Amy from me.

"Well I'm gonna take Amy upstairs for a while." She said, quickly going upstairs. I looked at Tori.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked. She faked innocence.

"What do you mean? All I was saying is that Amy is like my very own daughter. Well, our very own daughter." Tori said, smirking more. I sighed, looking back to the stairs.

**Jade's Pov:**

I was sitting up in my bed, Amy right across from me.

"Hey Amy." I said. She looked up from playing with her toy.

"Yes mama?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. I smiled, she was so beautiful.

"Do you love me?" I asked. Yes, I realized that sounded pathetic. But do my relief, Amy nodded eagerly.

"Do you love...Tori?" I asked, grimacing at the name. Amy nodded again and I pouted a little.

"...Who do you love more?" Now I know that was like, the most pathetic question, but I had to know that my own daughter loved me more than Tori.

"Daddy!" Amy said, smiling big. I was slightly taken back. I didn't really expect her to say that. But, who can blame her. I did just come back after being away for a whole year.

"Well, I just want you to know that I love you Amy. I love you so much." I said, tucking a piece of her long hair behind her ear.

"I love you too mama." She said.

**Tori's Pov:**

Beck and I were down stairs, watching tv until Bonnie walked in.

"Dinner is done. Could one of you get Jade?" She asked, we nodded and she walked off into the kitchen.

"I'll get Jade." Beck said, already starting to walk up the stairs. I raised an eyebrow. Just because Jade came back, doesn't mean she can have the same life. She will NOT get Beck back. I walked into the kitchen where Beck's parents were already seated. Then, Beck walked in carrying Amy, Jade, right beside them. Beck sat next to me and put Amy in her high chair. He gave Amy some food as Jade sat down on the other side of him.

"So, how was school for everyone?" Beck's dad asked, making a conversation.

After dinner Beck's parents went into the living room to watch a movie, and Jade had taken Amy back upstairs with her.

"So Beck.. I was wondering if...maybe...I could stay the night in your rv tonight." I said eagerly. I hadn't spent the night with him ever, and since Jade was going to be here, I had to make sure nothing would happen.

"Uh I don't know Tori. I mean, I have Amy, and you'd just be a distraction from me keeping an eye on her." Beck made up an excuse.

"Beck, Amy's with Jade. Jade can just keep Amy in her room with her tonight." I said in a 'duh' tone.

"No no no no no no no. Jade can't keep Amy overnight." Beck sternly said. Now I was confused.

"Why not?"

"She just can't, ok. I'm sorry Tori, but you can't stay the night tonight. But I promise I'll pick you up in the morning." Beck said. I gave up and nodded.

"Ok. Well, goodnight then. Love you!" I cooed.

"You too." Beck replied. I smiled and pressed my lips to him. I then walked out to my car, smirking. No matter what, I'll still be top girl.

**Jade's Pov:**

"W X." I sang to Amy. We were working on the alphabet.

"Y...Z!" Amy shouted happily, knowing she was right.

"Yay! You're so smart Amy!" I said, smiling and clapping my hands. She, of course, clapped her hands too.

"I smawt!" Amy cheesed.

"You sure are baby girl." I smiled. I sighed. "Well let's see what your daddy's up to." I said, standing up. Amy stood up to and took my hand. We started walking down the stairs until I heard Beck and Tori talking. I sat down on the step and Amy mimicked me.

"Da-" Amy started to say but I put my hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh." I told her, taking my hand off her mouth.

"Ok. Well, goodnight then. Love you!" I heard Tori say, and I rolled my eyes.

"You too." I heard Beck say. I bit my lip as I quivered. He did not just say that, did he?

"Let's go baby." I whispered. I took Amy in my arms and went back to my room.

**Beck's Pov:**

After Tori left I walked up to Jade's room knocking on the door.

"Hey." I said, entering her room. I stared at Jade for a minute. She was already in her pajamas, which was only a tight black tank-top and black lace panties.

"Oh hi Beck." Jade said with slight attitude.

I guess Jade had decided to put in a movie for Amy , because Amy was asleep on the bed right next to Jade.

"Is there something wrong Jade?" I asked. It was normal for Jade to be...not that nice, to other people, but with me it's usually different.

"No. Why would there be anything wrong?" Jade snapped. I crossed my arms and stared at her.

"Ok, what is this about?" I asked, sitting on the end of the bed. Jade sighed.

"Nothing. I just...I kind of overheard you and Tori talking..." Jade trailed off. I sighed.

"Don't worry Jade, I told her that she couldn't stay the night with me." I said calmly.

"What?!" Jade shouted, obviously not remembering that our daughter was sound asleep.

"Oh. So that's not what you overheard?"

"No...What I overheard is...you...tellingToriyouloveher." Jade said quickly. My eyes widened.

"Jade, first of all, I didn't tell her I love her. I said specifically: you too. And two, why would you care?" I asked. Was Jade...jealous?

"I don't!" Jade scoffed. I sighed, chuckling a little.

"Ok ok. Well, I just came up here to get Amy." I said, now standing up.

"What? Why?" Jade said, getting up too.

"Jade. You know why. Amy can't stay the night in your room with you alone." I said. Jade put her hands on her hips.

"Why the hell not? She's my daughter too you know!" Jade snarled.

"I know this _Jade_. But, you know why. You know we just aren't totally comfortable with you having Amy with you all night." I said, trying not to make her upset.

"And why not? Again: my daughter too!" Jade said, rolling her eyes.

"Jade please. You just got back. Let's just take things slow, ok?" I asked her softly. She sighed.

"Yeah I guess. But, do you really wanna wake her? I mean, look at how peaceful she is." Jade said as I looked over at our sleeping angel. She did look peaceful. I bit my lip as I thought of something.

"Fine. How about...I sleep in here with both of you, you know, so she can stay in here." I said. Jade smirked.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" She asked. I chuckled.

"I do have a girlfriend you know." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't remind me." She grumbled. Nevertheless she crawled into bed, already in her pajamas. I took my shirt off and tossed it to the floor.

"Woah woah woah, what are you doing?" Jade asked.

"Just getting comfortable." I replied, shrugging. "Not like you haven't seen it all anyway." I added. Jade glared slightly. I laughed.

"Calm down Jade." I said. I finally crawled into bed next to her. I turned out the lamp on the nightstand.

"Hey Beck." Jade said.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking at her face in the dark.

"Is this weird?" She asked.

"Is it weird that I'm about to go to sleep in the same bed with the mother of my child. Not to mention that I don't have a shirt on and you only have on a tank-top and panties. Nope, not weird at all." I said, truthfully. To me, this felt totally normal.

"Me either." Jade said honestly. I smiled, though she probably couldn't see it. She sighed.

"Night Beck." She said, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Jade." I said, kissing her hair.

* * *

**Well I hope that chapter made up for the writer's block. But now since I'm good again I'll be updating more often! Please review!**


	9. Family Day

**I really want to thank you guys, your reviews made me smile so much! When i updated tuesday there were 238 veiws and 130 the next day:) I am so happy that you guys love this story, I love writing it! And, the next few chapters are going to include some flashbacks from before and after Amy was born:) Now, that being said, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_**Beck-"Night Beck." She said, closing her eyes.**_

_**"Goodnight Jade." I said, kissing her hair.**_

* * *

**Beck's Pov:**

I felt something hitting my face softly. My eyes fluttered open to see bright baby blue eyes staring back.

"Daddy!" Amy said, noticing I was awake. I half smiled.

"Morning angel." I looked up at the alarm clock on the nightstand and realized it was 7:52...and school started at 8:00. My eyes widened as I quickly sat up. I looked over to my other side, and saw Jade, still sleep peacefully. I just looked at her for a minute. I hadn't seen her this peaceful in a...very long time.

**:Flashback:**

_"Beck this is so crazy." Jade said. We were just sitting in my bedroom listening to Panic at the Disco. (At the time I still lived in my parents house)_

_"What's so crazy?" I asked Jade. She was 7 months pregnant. I was laying on a pillow on my bed, and she was in my lap, her back facing my front. I was just playing with her hands._

_"I just can't believe that in two months, we're gonna be parents." Jade said, looking down, slightly ashamed. _

_"Hey, listen to me Jade. There's nothing to be ashamed of. We love each other with all our hearts, and we were gonna get married and have kids sooner or later. And I guess it was just sooner. And, we'll still have lives. We'll just have a baby girl to share it will." I said to her. She looked up at me and smiled genuinely._

_"How are you always so right Beck?" Jade said. I smiled and kissed her lips upside down. _

_"I love you Jade." I told her. She had her eyes closed, her peacefully beautiful. She then spoke, her eyes still closed. _

_"I love you too Beck."_

**:End Flashback:**

I quickly snapped out of my trance, I had to wake Jade up.

"Jade...Jadeeee." I said, shaking her body. Her eyes fluttered open and she squinted.

"To bright." She mumbled. I chuckled.

"Jade, you have to get up, we're already going to be late for school." I said. She groaned.

"Noooo. I don't want to go to school today." She said stubbornly. I sighed.

"Jade, you can't just ditch. My parents are at work anyway and you can't stay here with Amy and you definitely can't stay here alone." I said in a slight demanding tone. She huffed and sat up.

"Then stay here with me." She demanded. I raised my eyebrow.

"Ditch school?! No way." I said, standing up.

"Oh come on, like you said, we're already late for school, so why go? Just stay here with me and Amy today." Jade said. I shook my head.

"No, I can't. We do have this thing called attendance and it's kind of important." I said.

"Beck, it can be just us for a bit, a family day...Please" Jade said, adding the 'please' in a sugar-sweet tone. I sighed, looking down. I looked back up at her, and she smirked, knowing she'd won.

"Already, I guess we could have a family day." I said, chuckling a bit.

"Yay!" Amy shouted, jumping up and down. Jade and I both laughed at that.

"Well, let's get you ready baby girl." Jade said, getting out of bed. She stretched and I tried not to stare, but failed. She was still Jade after all.

"See something you like?" Jade teased, noticing me staring. I quickly looked to the ground.

"I'm gonna get ready." I said, walking out of the room.

**Tori's Pov:**

I huffed, walking over to my car. Beck was late picking me up, so I was just going to drive myself to school. And once I see him there, he'd have to explain...

**Jade's Pov:**

I gave Amy a quick bath in my bedroom's bathroom. I got her dressed and she crawled up onto the bed as I turned on some cartoons. I went over to my dresser, putting on some bleached shorts that stopped mid-thigh. I pulled out a black tank-top with a silver skull on it, and another black tan-top with a blue wolf design on it.

"Which one?" I asked Amy, showing her the tops.

"Doggy one!" Amy said, pointing to the wolf.

"Good pick." I said, taking off my tank-top that I went to bed in. Just as I got done taking it off, Beck walked in.

"I'm ready." He said, looking at me. He stared for a moment, then went to Amy. I smirked. I know I'm hot, and Beck just had to walk in at the 'worst' time. Or was it the perfect time?

"So, what do you plan on doing today?" Beck asked. I turned around to Beck, while putting the wolf tank-top. I looked at it after it was on. It fit, but I had this one for a few years, so it only stopped right before my belly button.

"Well, I didn't really plan specifically on where to go." I said. I then sat on the bed, on the other side of Amy. "Where do you want to go Amy?" I asked. Amy tilted her head and tapped her chin, making me playfully roll my eyes.

"Ina go to...the beach!" Amy shouted the last part.

"Well then let's grab out swimsuits and go." Beck said happily. I nodded in agreement.

**Beck's Pov:**

I was on our beach towel, waiting for Amy and Jade to come out of the women's changing room at the beach.

"Daddy!" I heard that glorious voice call out. I turned to see Amy and Jade walking toward me. My eyes widened. Jade had on a black and white stripped bikini, and she looked SMOKING HOT!

I stood up as the stopped walking, Jade letting go of Amy's hand.

"Let's go to da water Daddy!" Amy said, grabbing my hand.

"Come on Jade." I said. Jade raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms under her chest, which just added onto her hotness.

"You know very well that I _hate_ the ocean Beck." Jade said.

"Come mommy!" Amy tried to persuade Jade. Jade sat down on the beach towel and shook her head.

"Mommy's going to stay here." Jade insisted. Amy pouted, but looked back to the water, dragging me with her.

**Jade's Pov:**

I watched as Amy pulled Beck with her to the sea. I cracked a small smile. She was just to adorable. I sighed, content, as I began to lay down on the towel. I closed my eyes and just as I was drifting off to sleep, I felt something pull me up. My eyes snapped open and I realized I was on Beck's shoulder...and he was running toward the ocean.

"Beck! Put me down!" I screamed. He just laughed.

"Nope. You're coming in the water!" He shouted. He was now standing in the middle of the water, about up the middle of his thighs. I looked in front of me and saw Amy playing with other little kids at the shore. I wrapped my legs around Beck's waist, and wrapped my arms around his neck loosely. I looked down at the crystal clear water, then looked brought my head back up. I was so close to Beck's face that our noses were almost touching.

"Don't make me touch the water Beck." I said. He had his hands on the sides of my waist, holding me still.

"Jade it's ok. I think you need to conquer your fear of the ocean." He said softly. I shook my head.

"I can't Beck. You know what happened to me with the dolphin. You were there!" I said. He nodded.

"I know, but I'm here now too. And this time, I won't let anything hurt you, I promise." He said. His words were so comforting. And I trusted him, I would always trust him. I took a deep breath as I slowly unwrapped my legs from his waist. I put my feet down in the water, and then slowly unwrapped my arms from his neck. I still stood close by him.

"See Jade, it's not that bad. Now come on, we're gonna walk a little further." Beck said, taking my hand. I nodded as we slowly inched our way into the sea. It was now at our waists.

"What do you think?" Beck asked.

"It's...not as horrible as I thought." I said, and Beck smiled.

"You don't need to worry Jade, I'll protect you." Beck said, looking into my eyes. I smiled up at him, my cheeks growing red. This reminded me of a time we went to a beach

**:Flashback:**

I wasn't even pregnant at the time. We were walking down the shore of the beach, holding hands. The sun had already started to set, leaving pink and orange streaks across the sky. There was a little breeze, blowing my long brown hair.

"This is so...perfect." I said, laying my head on Beck's shoulder.

"It is." Beck agreed.

"I wish we could sty like this forever." I admitted. I looked up at Beck, seeing him staring at me.

"Don't worry Jade. One day we'll get married, and then we'll do this together all the time." Beck assured. I half smiled.

"Are you sure we are going to get married?" I asked. I mean, at the time I was only 12, Beck being 13.

"Of course Jade. I don't ever need to date another person...ever. I know that we love each other, and we're gonna get married one day." Beck said. I smiled brightly.

"Well that's good. Because I do love you. And I don't ever wanna date anyone either. And when we get older, we'll get married, and have children. It'll be perfect." I said. Beck smiled at that.

"Yep. I love you so much Jade. And you won't need anyone else. I'll love and protect you." He said, kissing my lips.

**:End Flashback:**

"Mommy, Daddy!" I heard Amy calling. I snapped out of my memories, looking over to my daughter.

"In hungy!" Amy said.

"Let's go feed her." Beck said. We walked back up to shore, and I put Amy on my hip.

**Beck's Pov:**

"So where are we going to eat?" Jade asked. We were all dressed back in our regular clothes and we were leaving the beach.

"Actually, I have a special surprise." I said, smirked. Jade smirked and raised her eyebrow.

"What is it?" Amy asked eagerly

"You'll just have to see when we get there." I sang.

* * *

"Yay!" Amy shouted, seeing that we were at the park. But not just any park, the special park. We all got out and I grabbed a picnic basket from the truck.

"Let's go over there." I said, pointing to a very special place.

**Jade's Pov:**

A small smile came up on my face as I got out of Beck's truck.

"Let's go over there." Beck said, pointing to a very special place. As we walked toward it, I remembered a similar moment.

**:Flashback:**

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked.

"Yes." Beck said. I opened my eyes and gasped. Right in front of me was a small hill with the only tree in the whole park. It was a huge apple tree. The sun was setting over the sky, making the scene look amazing. Under the tree there was a big fuzzy black blanket with a picnic basket.

"Beck...this is so...beautiful." I said, turning to Beck. I wrapped my arms around him, giving him a big long kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad you like it. Now, let's eat." Beck said, taking my hand. We walked up the hill and sat on the blanket. Beck started getting the food out of the basket. I looked up above, seeing the long branches of the apple tree, and the blue sky with a hint of pink streaking it. I looked back down at Beck, noticing he was watching me.

"This is really great Beck." I smiled genuinely. Beck smiled back, taking my hand from across the blanket.

"I'm glad you like our very first date."

**:End Flashback:**

I took a deep breath, looking at the very same apple tree. I think it got even bigger. We sat on the ground, and Beck put the basket in the middle. This time I sat next to Amy, and Beck on the other side of her. I looked up at the tree the same way I did years ago.

"Do you still think this is a good place to eat?" Beck asked me.

**Beck's Pov:**

"Do you still think this is a good place to eat?" I asked Jade. She was looking up at the big apple tree. She looked down and stared into my eyes.

"It's perfect." She murmured. I smiled. This is perfect. The perfect family day...

* * *

**Well, that was a pretty long chapter. I hope you all liked it! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	10. Anything and Everything

**Hey People! I want to thank you for your reviews, they are just so great, I love reading them! This chapter is gonna be pretty long and it's gonna tell some things about Beck and Jade's past. Now, with my thanks aside, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_**Beck-"Do you still think this is a good place to eat?" I asked Jade. She was looking up at the big apple tree. She looked down and stared into my eyes.**_

_**"It's perfect." She murmured. I smiled. This is perfect. The perfect family day...**_

* * *

**Beck's Pov:**

"I think Amy's getting tired." I said. Jade, Amy, and I were still at the park, but Amy's eyes started to droop and she almost toppled over.

"Me. We should head back now." Jade said, chuckling. She stood up, picking up Amy and walking her over to the truck. I grabbed the rest of the things and we headed back.

We pulled up in my driveway, only to see a shiny red convertible in parked there. My eyes grew wide.

"Who's car is that?" Jade asked.

"Tori's." I replied, not taking my eyes off from the car. I forgot!

"What's wrong Beck?" Jade asked, seeing my stare wide-eyed at the car.

"This morning I was suppose to pick Tori up for school, and I completely forgot." I said. I looked over at Jade, and she started laughing!

"It's not funny Jade, Tori's gonna be extremely mad." I said. Jade shook her head, still laughing.

"That's what makes it funny." She said. I rolled my eyes, parking behind Tori's car. We got out and Jade opened the back door to get Amy. I started walking to the door. I opened it and I saw Tori and my mom watching tv. Tori looked up to see who was at the door, the glared. She quickly got up off the couch, stomping toward me.

"Beckett Oliver! How could you?" She shouted.

"Look Tori, I'm really sorry I forgot this morning. It's just, I slept in late, and so I just decided I'd spend the day with Amy-"

"And me." I heard Jade come up behind me, holding our sleeping daughter on her hip. She shut the door behind her and Tori's mouth dropped slightly.

"Beck! Why didn't you hear your alarm clock in your rv?" She asked. I bit my lip.

"Well that's because he didn't sleep in his rv. He slept with me." Jade said, knowing that sounded horrible. Tori's eyes widened and her mouth dropped even more.

"What?!"

"Tori, babe, we didn't do anything, I swear! It was just that Amy had already fallen asleep on Jade's bed, and so...I just slept in Jade's room to make sure Amy was going to be ok." I explained. Jade rolled her eyes at that. Tori crossed her arms under her chest and sighed.

"Ok, I believe you. And, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions." Tori said. I smiled.

"It's ok." I said.

"Well, how about we make it up to each other by going on a date!" Tori suggested.

"I'll be upstairs." Jade mumbled, carrying Amy upstairs.

"I think that sounds like a great idea." I said to Tori. She smiled brightly, kissing my lips.

"How about you pick me up at seven for dinner and a movie?" Tori asked.

"Sounds great." I said. She kissed me once more and then left. I sighed, running my hand through my hair. I looked to me mom since she was still on the couch, and saw her shaking her head.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you notice that Jade is already getting you into trouble?" My mom said, standing up.

"Mom-"

"No, no. You don't have to say anything. All I'm saying is that you know what Jade does to you. So you better be ready. You don't need another incident." My mom said, going into the kitchen. I shook my head. It was just a nice family outing. Jade wasn't doing anything to me...

**Jade's Pov:**

I sighed as I watched Amy sleeping on my bed. Ugh, I just hated Tori. I hated that Beck dated Tori._ But why should I care anymore? He's nothing but Amy's father_. I chuckled to myself, knowing that was the biggest lie. He wasn't just Amy's father. He was my everything. He had been there my entire life, literally. He was even there when I was born. **(A/N remember, Jade's a year younger than Beck, and Beck's parents were friends with Jade's parents)**

I was getting a bit frustrated. _I can't be in this house right now_. I took a sleeping Amy in my arms. I walked down stairs and Beck was sitting doing homework.

"Beck." I called. He looked up.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Not really. I just don't feel like being here right now. So, I need you to watch Amy while I go out."

"Jade..." He trailed off in a warning tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to visit Cat." I said.

I sat Amy down in a crib that was in the living room and grabbed my car keys.

"I'll be back soon." I called out.

"Ok, be safe." Beck said as I walked out of the door.

* * *

I knocked on Cat's door. The door opened up to Cat's mom, Miranda.

"Oh Jade! Is that really you?" She asked. Cat's family had been like a third family for me. Whenever I had a problem and couldn't go to Beck's, I'd stay with Cat's family.

"Hey Miranda, long time no see, huh." I said. I walked in and she hugged me tightly.

"Yeah, it's been too long. Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Well I've stayed at Bonnie and Richard's place, but I was kinda frustrated, so I decided to drop by here." I said. Miranda smiled.

"Don't worry Jade, you are always welcome here. Cat's in here room." Miranda said, then walked into the kitchen. I walked down the hall to Cat's room. I opened the door and Cat looked up from her tv, and smiled big.

"Jadey!" She said. I rolled my eyes. No matter how much I say that I hate that nickname, I really actually love it.

"Hey Cat." I said, sitting on her bed.

"Is there something wrong? Why weren't you and Beck in school?" She asked, noticing I didn't say much. Usually I don't say much anyway, but some people are exceptions, like her, Beck, Andre, and even Robbie.

"Well. Today, Beck and I slept in late, so we just decided to skip school and have a nice day with Amy. And it was nice, until we got home and Tori was there." I said.

"Ohhhh." Cat nodded, she knew I already didn't like Tori.

"Why did you guy sleep in late?" Cat asked. I bit my lip to stop a smile from forming.

"Well I don't have an alarm clock in my room...and...Beck slept with me in my bed!" I said, a bit to excitedly. Cat gasped, smiling though.

"Did you guys...you know..." Cat said. I shook my head, chuckling a bit.

"No no, of course not. But, he slept in my bed because Amy fell asleep in my bed and we didn't want to wake her." I explained. Cat nodded, understanding.

"Well. What about Tori?"

"Tori found out and she was mad, until she forgave Beck like two seconds later, and now they're going on a _date_." I spat. Cat sighed. I looked down.

"Jadey..." Cat's soft voice called out. I kept tears in as I slowly looked up at her.

"You know what happens Jade. You know Beck, and...Tori is his girlfriend." Cat said. I took a deep breath.

"I know Cat but..." My voice was getting shaking. Cat rubbed my back and I let the tears fall.

"Shhhh. I'm so sorry Jadey." Cat comforted me.

**Cat's Pov:**

I rubbed Jade's back as she cried. It pained me to see her like this, she's my best friend.

"Cat I just..." Jade couldn't speak over her tears.

"I know Jadey, I know." I know that she tells people she hates the nickname, but I know she secretly loves it. If anybody else had seen this, they'd think it wasn't really Jade, because Jade never cries in public. But I know her, and I know how she really is, especially when it comes to Beck.

They are like putty when it comes to each other. Beck would do anything and everything for Jade, no matter what. He has always been risking everything for her, even if it meant his life. And Jade, she was so in love with Beck, it was crazy. She would always know that Beck is there for her, so when he said he go on a date with Tori, it probably just shocked her, even though she knows they're dating.

"Jadey look at me." I said calmly. She looked up, her face stained by many tears.

"I know you don't really want to hear this, but Beck and Tori are dating. And, for now, that's how it's gonna stay. And I know it's hard for you, but it'll be ok, because I'm here for you, always." I said. She smiled an actual smile.

"Thanks Cat." She said, hugging me.

"Now, how about you stay the night and we can watch scary movies and eat food!" I said happily.

"That sounds great Cat. I'll just call Bonnie and tell her." Jade said.

**Bonnie's Pov:**

My phone started to ring, and I saw who it was. I quickly picked it up.

"Hey Jade." I said.

"Hey Bonnie. Look, I need Beck you to tell Beck that you can't go on his date with Tori because he has to watch Amy. I'm gonna stay the night at Cat's tonight." Jade said.

"Uh...Jade. I'm not sure that's such a good idea. I mean-"

"I'll be fine. Just please tell Beck that. Thanks, bye." Jade said, hanging up. I sighed. She had only been here three days and was already doing this.

"Who were you talking to?" Beck said, coming into the kitchen. He was getting out some food for Amy.

"I was talking to Jade on the phone. She wants you to stay here and watch Amy because she's staying the night with Cat." I said. Beck stopped for a second, but then shrugged.

"Ok. I'll just have to tell Tori we can't go out tonight." He said. My eyes widened. It was crazy how he'd jump at the very moment Jade needed him to do something.

"No no Beck. You can't miss that." I said. Beck looked at me.

"Mom, if Jade wants me to watch Amy, I'm gonna have to."

"Beck. You can't be doing this anymore. You need to live your own life. You can't just do anything because Jade 'said so'." I said. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Uh mom, yes, I do."

"Why?" I challenged him, putting a hand on my hip. He gave me a 'are you dumb?' look.

"I just have to ok. If Jade wants me to do something-"

"Beck, you can't always do what Jade wants. She shouldn't have that effect on you anymore." I said. Beck sighed, looking down, and then back at me.

"Mom, I...I-I-"

"You go and have fun with Tori. Your father and I will keep an eye on Amy." Beck shook his head at this.

"No, mom, I-"

"Go. And don't worry, we don't have to tell Jade about this, ok?"

"Ok, ok...fine. We'll be back around twelve." Beck said, finally giving up.

"Ok, we'll be here. Now, go have fun." I said, and Beck left. I sighed, shaking my head. Now I love Jade, she's part of the family. But ever since I could remember, he's always been doing anything for Jade.

**:Flashback:**

_We were all over at the Valentine's house for a cook out in the summer. Beck was 8 and Jade was 7. I was in the kitchen helping Miranda cook while the kids were in the pool. Beck walked up to me._

_"Hey mom."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Could I have like..five dollars?"_

_"Why?" I asked, looking down at him._

_"Well I wanted to go to the pool place right up the street. Jade's pool tire popped and I need to get her another one."_

_"Can't Jade get it herself?" I asked. He shook his head._

_"No, she's helping Cat air up the other floaties, and she asked me to do it, so can I?" He asked._

**:End Flashback:**

I just thought he was being a good friend, so I handed him the five bucks. But then there was the other times. The more serious times. The times when he really shouldn't have forgiven...

**:Flashback:**

_"Why Jade? Why again?!" Beck shouted. He was in the car with me, while Richard watched Amy at home, and I was listening to them fighting on the phone. Beck was now 16 and Jade was 15. Earlier that day Beck had found out that Jade cheated on him. But not just with any guy...but Ryder Daniels. Some bad boy who Beck couldn't stand, and Jade had gotten arrested, which was why she was in a holding cell and I had to come get her._

_"You were mad at me Beck! I didn't know what to do. So, I went to the club and snuck in, and Ryder was there, and he got me a couple of drinks and the thing I know...I'm sorry Beck. I'm so so sorry." I heard Jade say through the phone. I glanced over at Beck and he still looked furious. _

_"But really Jade?! Ryder Daniels? What were you thinking!" Beck shouted. Jade was still crying._

_"I wasn't thinking Beck. I'm sorry, and I swear I'll never do it again." Jade said. I saw Beck's fist clench. _

_"I'll see you when we get there." He snarled, hanging up. I looked back to the road and the rest of the car ride was silent._

_When we got to the police station, we quickly got out and Beck ran inside. I got inside. _

_"Are you Bonnie Oliver?" A police man said. I nodded. He had us wait while he got Jade out of the holding cell, and she ran over to us. Since she was a minor she wouldn't be charged with anything. She stopped right in front of Beck, her lip quivering. I saw Beck's eyes soften when he saw Jade. You could tell she was a mess. Her hair was all wild and her eyes were filled with tears while her face was already stained by them._

_I watched as all the rage Beck had disappeared in an instant. _

_"Come here." He said, holding out his arms. Jade quickly latched onto him, hugging him tightly. _

_"I'm so so sorry Beck." Jade said into his neck. Beck wrapped his arms around Jade._

_"Shhh baby, it's ok, it's ok." He said and my mouth dropped open. He looked at her, putting strands of her hair behind her ear. She smiled slightly and he smiled back and then pressed his lips to hers. It was a long and slow kiss. _

_"Ok you two, that's enough." I said. They pulled apart, both of them chuckling lightly. Beck grabbed Jade's hand, lacing his fingers through hers._

_"Let's go home." He said._

**:EndFlashback:**

I couldn't believe he forgave her that quickly, and that's the day I figured out that no matter what, he'd always love her, no matter the pain she put him through. And, that no matter what the result, no matter how hard, he would always do anything and everything for that girl...


	11. Mistakes

**I love you guys, I really do! You all are so sweet:) And lots of people have asked about the whole hospital situation with Jade, and It's not gonna be in this chapter, but it will probably be in the next one! So, please enjoy!**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_**Bonnie-I couldn't believe he forgave her that quickly, and that's the day I figured out that no matter what, he'd always love her, no matter the pain she put him through. And, that no matter what the result, no matter how hard, he would always do anything and everything for that girl...**_

* * *

**Beck's Pov:**

"Wow Beck, this is really nice." Tori said as we sat down at a booth at a very expensive restaurant.

"Yep. It sure is." I said smiling. The waitress came up and we ordered our food.

"So Beck..." Tori trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"Look, I know you don't like talking a lot about this and...it's kind of uncomfortable for you but... please tell me more about Jade." Tori said. My eyes widened.

"Tori, I don't really think that's important right now."

"But Beck. You never really tell me much about her and-"

"Look, why don't we just have a nice date tonight." I insisted, trying desperately to change the subject. Tori frowned but sighed.

"Ok, your right. I should enjoy this wonderful date with my wonderful boyfriend." Tori said smiling.

* * *

**Jade's Pov:**

_"Hey wait up!" I heard Beck call. The air was fresh and crisp. I turned, my hair blowing in the wind. _

_"You're gonna have to catch me if you want me!" I called out. I ran down the wooded trail and found a bush. I quickly hid in it, peering out. _

_"Jade, come on babe, where are you." I stayed silent as I watched him walk down the trail. I jumped out when he passed me, and bolted. I heard him running behind me. _

_"Jade I'm gonna get you!" His voice sounded incredibly close. I was then pulled by the waist. Beck began twirling me around. _

_"Beck stop!" I laughed. I turned around in his arms, linking my arms around his neck loosely. _

_"Got you." He said softly. I chuckled and bit my lip._

_"You do have me. And you will forever. I'll always love you Beck." I said. He smiled brightly, his pearly whites showing. _

_"The same goes to you, babe. No matter what, We'll always be together." He said. This time I smiled brightly as he pressed his lips to mine. He pulled away. _

_"Jade. Jade. Jade. Jade. Jade." He repeated. I was confused_.

"Jade. Jade. Jade!" I opened my eyes to see Cat staring at me. I took a deep breath.

"What?" I said groggily.

"You have to get up. We have to go to school soon." She said. I sighed, sitting up. I looked around the room. Popcorn was everywhere. I smiled slightly remembering the popcorn fight Cat and I had last night. I got up and realized that I didn't bring extra clothes.

"I've gotta run home Cat. I have no clean clothes." I said.

"No time, we're gonna be late if you do that. Just borrow some of mine." She said. I grimaced, seeing as that all the clothes she owned had a least some kind of girly thing on it. Nevertheless I opened her closet to throw some clothes on.

* * *

"Cat I don't want to go in here like this. I look like...you, no offense." I said as we pulled up in the HA parking lot.

"Oh come on Jadey, you look great! I bet lots of boys will notice." She said, giggling. I rolled my eyes and stepped out of Cat's pink Mustang Convertible, which was probably mistake number one of what I did that day. We walked into HA and I immediately felt eyes on me.

"Hey guys." Cat said happily as we walked over to the gang...and Tori.

"Hi Cat." Tori said smiling. I looked to the boys and saw there eyes on me, including Beck's.

"And Jade. Uh... nice... clothes choice." Tori added after a moment. I was sick of these clothes. I was wearing a light blue strapless sparkly corset top, a pink frilly skirt that came down to just above my knees, and light blue high heels. Cat made me wear the heels, saying boots just wouldn't look right with the outfit.

"They're Cat clothes alright. I'm just wearing them because I forgot clothes last night when I stayed the night there." I snapped.

"Whatever the reason, just please don't cross your arms under your chest, or bed down, or anything like that...or I might have a pants problem." Andre said. I blushed slightly. I knew for a while that Andre had a slight crush on me, but he doesn't anymore...I think.

**Beck's Pov:**

I couldn't take my eyes off from Jade. She looked so hot. I mean, she looks hot in anything, but this was different. I had never seen her in so many sparkles and color.

Jade raised her eyebrow at what Andre said.

"Whatever. I have to get to class." Jade said, storming off to her locker. Andre, Robbie, and I watched as she walked away. I suddenly felt a slap on my chest. I looked to see Tori crossing her arms and glaring at me.

"Sorry." I mumbled, glancing at Jade once more. I noticed that most of the other guys were watching her including-

"We have to go to class guys." Tori said, taking my hand and dragging me off.

**Jade's Pov:**

I slammed my locker shut, turning around. I jumped back, my back hitting the locker.

"Oh sorry. Did I scare you?" He said. I stayed silent.

"Did you miss me West?" He asked cockily.

"N-no." I mentally slapped myself for stuttering.

"Awe, don't hurt my feelings baby." He said, pouting mockingly. I shook my head a bit and huffed.

"You don't have feelings Ryder." I snapped. He smirked slightly.

"Sure I do. I wouldn't have this 'pants problem' because of you, if I didn't." He said looking me up and down. I scoffed, disgusted.

"Just leave me alone Ryder." I snapped, trying to move away so I could get to class. He stepped in front of me though, blocking me.

"Oh come on Jade. Don't you miss me, huh? Remember all the good times we had?" He said. My mind flashed quickly with images. I blinked rapidly.

"No. No Ryder. That's over." I said.

"Well you came back town for me, so I don't think it is over." He insisted.

"I did _**NOT** _come back to town for you." I demanded.

"Oh why did you then, huh? For Oliver? He doesn't love you anymore you know. He has a girlfriend." Ryder's words stung a bit.

"I didn't come for Beck either. I came for Amy." I said. Ryder dramatically nodded.

"Ohhhh, I get it. Well, you have Amy now. Why don't you just get her and go then?" He said. I glared slightly.

"I can't do that, you know that. I can't just take her from LA, Beck is her dad you know." I said, crossing my arms. I knew Ryder hated that I had a child with Beck. Ryder glared at me in return.

"Whatever Jade. But don't keep lying to yourself. He has Tori. He has his friends. He has Amy in his house. What about you huh? Where were you for a whole year? Not with him, not with friends, and not with your daughter. He thought it was just fine keeping Amy from you." Ryder said. I shook my head quickly.

"That's not true. It was for her own good." I said, my voice starting to shaking.

"Jade why can't you just see that he doesn't love you anymore? Get that Jade, he. doesn't. love. you. But, someone else does. I love you Jade. I could take care of you _and_ Amy, Me." He said. I looked at him, his beautiful brown eyes. _No Jade, you can't do this_. I looked down as tears started to form. Ryder lifted up my chin.

"I'll be here for you Jade, whenever you need something. I still have the same phone number, so call me whenever. I'll be waiting." He said. He leaned down and kissed the side of my lips. He then walked off to class. I wanted to stop him, to stop talking to him, but I couldn't. I looked back down as a tears dropped to the floor. This was mistake number 2 of the day.


End file.
